


Silent Swords

by Someone_is_Anonymous



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Carmine Camelia, Episode 59 inspired, Lauren with the kicks and punches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_is_Anonymous/pseuds/Someone_is_Anonymous
Summary: Forgiving Kieran isn't on Lauren's mind right now. She doesn't think it ever will be. So what happens when his monster persona returns?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Silent Swords

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by episode 59, and I hope you enjoy! :)

Lauren laid in her bed after she returned home from Carmine Camelia. She sighed deeply, looking over at her notes she took about the Phantom Scythe that she put on her board of evidence.

_I know they’re striking in two months, and I don’t know what to do about it. How to tell everyone about it. How to prevent it from happening. Again._

_I really am powerless._

_All I know is I can’t let another attack happen again._

She tossed and turned, struggling to find a comfortable spot and position. Like every night, she was restless.

The only difference about tonight is she now knows she has the weight of Ardhalis carried on her shoulders.

And Kieran.

_What was that about?_

His words flew back to her brain.

**_“Look I- this might not be the best moment, but… I know our deal is off and the last thing you’d want to do is to speak with me. I also know you are probably scared for your coworkers and friends. I wanted to tell you… I will not get involved with them outside of the office, nor put them in any danger. Not even if I’m ordered to.”_ **

_Call me pessimistic, but I find it hard to believe that he would go against his orders. But, he wasn’t lying. At that moment anyways. He could change his mind in the future._

Her hands balled into fists. _It won’t come to that. Not with me around._

**_“There’s a lot at stake right now… but at least… don’t worry about that.”_ **

_I wish I didn’t have to worry about that._

**_“I thought about what happened… the prison tower… You were right. I was the one who broke our agreement and your anger was justified. The way I reacted wasn’t.”_ **

_Never thought I would hear Kieran say I was right._

_But, it’s too late now. They’re all dead, and nothing can bring them back._

“ **_I don’t expect you to forgive me. Nor am I asking you to. I just want you to know that I will not cause you more harm than I already did. I sincerely mean it.”_ **

She clenched her jaw. _I thought he meant it last time too. I thought he was serious about the deal. The deal he made._

**_“You know there wasn’t a single lie in there. And I hope you can hold on to that.”_ **

_You didn’t lie when you made the deal and you still broke it._

**_“About your friends’ safety at the precinct if nothing else.”_ **

_I don’t think I’ll ever not fear for them. The Phantom Scythe is planning another attack. I won’t rest until I know everyone is safe._

_But why apologize now? Why didn’t he say something back when he first arrived at the office?_

A voice in her head spoke with spite. “Because you didn’t let him. Hypocrite.”

Lauren sighed with frustration. She knew that word would always be on her mind.

_Honestly, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to trust him. He almost killed me. Even if he feels any regret, it doesn’t justify anything. It would be foolish to forgive him._

_But we still have to work together to deal with this him killing Lune thing. And I’ll have no choice but to see him every day at the office._

_And be constantly reminded of what he did._

She leaned forward and held her head in her hands. _If only he didn’t break our deal. He really messed up._

She sat in silence with her thoughts until a voice broke through them.

“He’s trying to make it up to you. But you’re right to be wary of him. Don’t trust him, Ren.”

That voice. That familiar voice. That voice that enters her dreams more often than not.

“Dylan.”

He stood at the foot of her bed, smiling.

But Lauren wasn’t.

“You’re not real.”

He still looked twelve, so it was impossible he was actually Dylan.

Dylan dropped his smile. “Don’t trust him. He’s a _monster._ ”

The door creaked, slowly opening to reveal the one and only…

Purple Hyacinth.

“Kieran,” Lauren spat.

“Good to see you, Officer. You too, Dylan. You were talking about me?”

“Get _out_ of my house.”

“Both of you are right. You would be a fool to trust me.”

“Did you not just hear me?” Lauren tossed the covers off of her and leaped off her bed. She jabbed her finger at the door. “Get out.”

“Hey, I’m the one with a sword here,” he raised his prized possession in the air above him.

“Look at him, Lauren. He’s unhinged. Deranged. From a friend, I’m warning you not to trust him. Ever again. You need to stay away,” Dylan pleaded.

Kieran brought his sword down to Dylan’s throat. “Oh please. You’re _dead_. Nothing you say will have any effect. If you wanted to help, maybe you should’ve avoided death.”

“Stop!” Lauren stepped forward, and Kieran brought his weapon down to Dylan’s chest.

“I would suggest you don’t move, _Lauren_. I won’t hesitate.”

She didn’t know how and why they were both here. She knew Dylan wasn’t actually there because he still looked the age he was during the Allendale tragedy. But Kieran? She didn’t know why he was here. Or how he could see Dylan.

“What ever happened? To having regrets. To saying you won’t harm my friends?” Fury continued to build up inside her. “Did you figure out a way to stop me from hearing your lies?”

Kieran cackled. “I wasn’t lying at the time, but I changed my mind since then.”

Lauren glanced over at Dylan’s frightened face. She had to do something. Even if he wasn’t really there.

The assassin towered over twelve-year old Dylan, still holding the sword at his chest. “I spent far too long hating the Purple Hyacinth, to the point where I couldn’t enjoy his company. Now I’m realizing…”

A gasp escaped from Dylan as Kieran plunged the sword through him, tip sticking out of his back. 

“That I like being the Purple Hyacinth.”

“NO!” Lauren rushed to her friend as he fell to the floor, blood gushing and creating a puddle.

Kieran removed his sword from Dylan’s body, and watched Lauren caress her friend’s face, with a wide grin on his face.

_I know this isn’t really Dylan, but it’s just seeing him die right in front of me._

Lauren tried not to cry as he closed his light gray eyes.

She swung her head around to face the murderer, trying not to show the tears in her eyes. “Why! What do you gain from this! Dylan was innocent! But you didn’t actually kill him. He’s not real. He’s… not alive.”

Kieran still had that mocking smirk on his face. “No. But they are.”

She looked up to find multiple familiar faces staring back at her that appeared from nowhere.

Kym, Will, Tristan, Lukas, Lila, March, Hermann and the most of her other coworkers were all in a line, side by side, their arms, legs, and necks tied with rope to the wall.

Lauren’s eyes and mouth couldn’t stay shut. _They-they’re-_

Her feet couldn’t stay in place either. She rose up from beside Dylan’s dead body and stomped over to Kieran.

Her hands grasped the front of his shirt, her knee plummeted his stomach, then once more with her foot for good measure.

He stumbled, but it wasn’t enough for Lauren. Her hand balled into a fist, and she punched Kieran right in the middle of his face.

She was hoping to break his nose, or blind him for a couple of days. Actually, blinding him forever sounded nice.

“There she is. Officer Sinclair, bringing back the kicks and punches,” he snickered during bouts of coughing.

“Another deal. Broken. You said you wouldn’t harm them!”

“It was never a deal.”

“It wasn’t a lie either!”

The voices of her friends and coworkers erupted with anguish in their voices.

“Help us, Lauren.”

“You need to stop him.”

“Kill him.”

“We need help.”

“We’re going to die.”

“Please, help us.”

Lauren’s golden eyes glared with hatred. “If you think even for a second that you can lay a hand on them, you’re wrong. I can’t let you. I won’t hesitate to put a bullet through your skull-”

Kieran laughed once more. “Are you forgetting who I am? I’m the _Purple Hyacinth._ I have more kills than everyone else in the Phantom Scythe combined.”

“I’ve already bested you twice before. You may be the Purple Hyacinth, but you’re no match for me.”

Kieran stepped closer to her, making Lauren recall the moment in the cave once again.

“I find it quite comical that you think you can save them,” his face grew closer to hers. “Just like you saved Dylan and everyone else at the Allendale train station. And at the tower.”

Lauren stepped back, eyes wide, blood boiling. “I take _nothing_ back. You’re a monster.”

Nothing she said was able to take the grin off of his face. “I already said that earlier. I know I am.”

He walked back over to where her friends and coworkers were lined up. “And a monster doesn’t show mercy.”

Lauren knew what he was about to do. She dashed towards and reached for his sword, but it was too late.

Kieran ran his sword right through each of her friends and coworkers. Screams echoed around the walls of her room.

Lauren stood in horror as she realized more lives were lost because of her. Because she told no one she knew the identity of the Purple Hyacinth.

“AARGH!” she raced to Kym, Will, and her uncle, or at least their dead bodies still tethered with ropes. “No, no! This wasn’t supposed to happen. He said he wouldn’t do this.”

She let out a slight gasp as she felt the tip of the sword poke her back.

“You know, I was starting to lose sight of who I am, but because of you, I finally found it again. You were right. I am a monster. And it’s who I want to be,” Kieran’s voice and words sent a chill down her spine.

_That’s not a lie. He’s not lying._

“I can’t leave any witnesses. Not even you.”

On instincts, she leaped out of the way, and his sword missed her by an inch.

She whirled around to face him, him taking strides towards her, her taking strides back.

She wouldn’t make it to the door in time. She had to find a way to knock him out.

But he quickened his pace, and Lauren’s back smacked the wall.

Kieran lifted his weapon, and before Lauren could dodge, he sunk the sword into her chest.

She gasped, clutched her shirt where blood seeped through, and fell to the floor.

_No. I… have so much more… I need to do._

So much more to say.

But all that could escape her lips was, “You… monster.”

She struggled to keep her eyes open. Through her eyelids, she saw that grin still worn on Kieran’s face. 

She expected Kieran to drop his signature purple hyacinths to let her know he’s sorry, but he never did.

He kneeled down next to her. “Good night, _darling._ ”

He slowly stood up, turned his back towards her, and walked away out of her room.

Leaving no purple hyacinths.

Leaving no remorse.

  
  


Lauren’s eyes shot open, expecting to find an afterlife.

But nothing felt different. She didn't feel dead. She felt alive.

She took one glance at her surroundings, and groaned. _I’m still in this locked room at the Carmine Camelia. I must have fallen asleep._

_At least all that was just a dream though._

That dream. Everything about it was so unsettling. It felt so _real._

“Lauren,” whispered a voice beside her. She turned her head to face the same blue eyes that she saw before she died in the dream.

_Right. Kieran’s here._

“I told you to stay away,” her voice was firm. “So _stay_ away.”

He avoided eye contact. “I know. I just-”

“I don’t want to hear any excuses right now, Kieran. Just leave me be.”

He sighed quietly, stood up, and walked back and sat where he was previously.

Images of her dream flashed in her mind. Dylan, Kym, Will, Uncle Tristan, and everyone else’s dead bodies haunted her. She didn’t want guilt in her dream to turn into guilt in her real life.

_They’re all fine They’re all alive. Except… Dylan._

“Are… you okay?”

Kieran’s voice broke the silence.

Lauren didn’t want to hear his voice. “Why wouldn’t I be?” she retorted. “You should’ve just let me sleep. You woke me up.”

“And it’s a good thing I did.”

Lauren couldn’t keep the scorn away from her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I couldn’t just sit here and watch.”

“Watch _what?_

Kieran kept his eyes off of her. “You were… twitching and trying to say things. It looked like… you were in pain. I couldn’t just let it happen.”

Lauren wasn’t going to tell him. She didn’t want to put ideas in his head. And he didn’t need to know. She doesn’t owe him anything.

“Was it because of me?” he asked softly and quietly.

She didn’t look at him. “No. It had nothing to do with you.”

She could feel his gaze on her. _He doesn’t believe me._

“I really did mean everything I said earlier. I don’t want to cause any more harm to you. The thought that I may terrorize you even in your dreams… just…” his voice faded away.

They sat in silence. Not a comfortable silence.

Until he spoke again. “I don’t want to be an enemy. I just… wish… I would’ve told you. About the tower. Then maybe things would be different.”

Lauren still said nothing. She just wanted him to stop. He’s not lying, but like her dream, he could change his mind at any point, and go on another rampage.

“And I don’t want you to think I’m saying empty words. I really do mean everything-”

“Stop.” Lauren didn’t want to hear him anymore. “Just, stop. Yes, you might mean everything you say, and I know you want me to forgive you, but have you ever stopped to think that maybe I don’t want to forgive you?”

“I’m not expecting you to forgive me-”

“Don’t. Just, don’t.”

Frustrated, she sighed, and closed her eyes.

The silence emerged again, and Lauren had no intention of breaking that silence. Because, for all she cared, Kieran could stay far, far away from her, where they would never have to see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that moment when you plan to write a thousand words but end up writing two thousand. Haha, hope you liked it!


End file.
